


Comfort

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din and Reader get into an argument that leads to nightmares and cuddles.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 135





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Being sick is hell. But enjoy!

She hated when they fought. Y/N had been travelling with the Mandalorian and the Child for over a year now, and it took months for her to get close to the Beskar armored man – who was armored in more ways than one – and it was bliss. Sure, their relationship was exactly perfect, but whose was anyway? Now the baby; Y/N loved that little green womp rat like he was her own, and vice versa. Not only was her job to help and work with the Mandalorian, but also to watch over the kid. She liked that arrangement very much. 

Now they were walking back to the Razor Crest, both Din and Y/N fuming. They both could be stubborn assholes when they wanted to be, and that alone wasn’t such a good combination to begin with. But they were mature adults, they could handle anything. 

“You’re just being a selfish dick,” Y/N growled, making sure the Child was out of earshot. 

“I’m a dick?” Din scoffed, placing his hands on his hips as he glared at her. “I’m a dick because you were flirting with another man in front of me? What the hell was I supposed to do, just sit there and watch?”

She rolled her eyes, already done with the conversation. “For the last time Din, I had no interest in him at all, and I told you that it was probably going to have to come down to that to get the information we needed! And it worked!”

“Uh-huh,” he mocked. “That’s why I had to fight the guy off you, right?”

“Don’t you start with that,” she growled, pointing her pointer finger at him. “I had it perfectly handled as well; you did not have to jump in like that if you were able to see pass your bullshit.”

Din ran a hand over the top of his helmet, a tell-tale sign of his growing agitation. “Listen I know you think of yourself as some hot shot here but-.”

“Excuse me?” Y/N interrupted. “I don’t think that at all, and what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“You know what I mean, Y/N.”

She did but didn’t want to admit it out of pettiness. “I’m done arguing about this, but let’s get this clear: I warned you about what I was going to have to do, and I don’t need you hovering over me when everything is perfectly fine!”

Din bit down on his bottom lip, not wanting to say the next words that were coming out of his mouth, but it was too late. Immediate regret washed over his face as soon as he saw her reaction. 

“Yeah, you keep doing what you do best.”

Y/N blinked at him. She could feel her throat clogging, constricting. She took a step back, almost as if his words had just physically pushed her. 

“Okay.” She nodded her head in disappointment, and rushed out with a hand out just before Din could try and apologize. 

Y/N skipped their shared room, or cot really, and headed towards what she liked to call the guest room – which was just another small cot. Throwing herself on the bed, she buried her face in the pillow and let out a sob she was desperately holding back as soon as his words reached her ears. 

...

The Mandalorian found Y/N when she was working as a prostitute. He wasn’t there to look for any service, rather a bounty, but she was different than the others he had met on his adventures. The first thing Din noticed, other than her beauty, were her sad eyes. It was obvious she was not treated fairly and that she was very unhappy. And she helped him; her soft, quiet voice rang through the air like a song when she told him where the man in question was. The Child was with him in his pod; there would have been another incident of the tiny creature to waddle his way out of the ship, searching for its adoptive father. There was an ugly scuffle when the Mandalorian caught up to him, and Y/N was there. She protected the Child, hid the pod before there were shots. Helped him knock and kick the gun away from him. The Mandalorian couldn’t help but just bring her along, not realizing that, along the way, he’d be falling in love with her. 

...

“I really messed up,” Din whispered to the Child.

The Child babbled back, tilting his head to the side. Din smiled gently behind his helmet and gently rubbed the tip of its pointy ears.  
Din was well aware that Y/N could take care of herself – one of the reasons he liked her so much in the beginning of their friendship – and that maybe he was a bit protective at times, and he could understand why that would be unbearable and suffocating. There was no good excuse for it. 

He sighed heavily when he saw the cot was empty. He put the Child to bed and made sure he was asleep before taking his armor off, covering himself with his blanket after. The bed felt so cold without her heat, and he could faintly smell the scent of her on his pillow; lilacs, and a distinctive smell that he could only decipher as something she could only create, a delicious one that called home. 

Din learned how to deal with nightmares by himself before he met Y/N. Some nights were easier than most, but he had gotten so used to her arms wrapped around him or his arms wrapped tightly around her. To her soft breathing and snores when she slept; the breathy, tired murmurs that held a comforting, melodic tune. 

But this time there was no comfort or warmth after waking up from this one. She didn’t die in his arms or die in front of him by his mistakes like most were: it was her leaving him. No longer having any love for him and leaving him behind to perish under despair. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the others, but it still scared him just as much. 

He glanced at the Child, who was still sleeping peacefully. She was most likely still upset with him, as she had every right to be, but he needed to see her, to feel her warmth again. 

Very quietly he slipped off the cot and walked to the other room, finding her curled up in a ball. His heart clenched at the thought of her crying herself to sleep, him being the reason why making it ten times worst.

Not wanting to disturb her but to worked up to be left alone again, he carefully slipped in behind her, slipping under the blanket pooled around her and wrapped his arms around her middle and chest; he buried his face into her hair, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he got comfortable. 

She woke as soon as his steps at her door. With her experience from her lines of work, she always carried the habits of a light sleeper. For survival, it was very valuable. Otherwise, it was fucking annoying. 

Y/N felt him bring her body to him with his arms wrapped snugly around her. She stayed silent though, not moving a muscle on her own. She thought about just going back to sleep, or even telling him to go away. Then she remembered his nightmares and could sense his distress and how upset he was; she had to get used to his physically language at first, a man of very few words until you can crack through the barriers. 

Sighing through her nose, Y/N turned to her side to Din’s surprise, wrapping her arm around his back and burying her face in his chest. It was hard to tell where Din began and Y/N ended from their close approximately. They both loved it though, and it didn’t take long for them to fall back asleep.

Y/N and Din knew they both were in the wrong, both a part to play in their fight. She knew how Din could be, and hell she wouldn’t like it if Din that at all. And Din knew that no matter how angry and upset he was with her, it was still wrong to say and to not back off a little. They would apologize to each other when they woke and kiss each other with so much love and promises; their love would overcome the obstacles and hardships, and that’s all they ever needed.


End file.
